The knight and his princess
by datregularfanboi1
Summary: After Calamity Ganon is defeated and peace is restored to Hyrule, Link and Zelda get closer then ever
1. Chapter 1: A new home

Zelda was on a horse with Link, her appointed knight, the duo had defeated the threat of Calamity Ganon only a few hours ago and they were making their way to Link's new house in Hateno Village,as they passed by the Central Tower, Zelda asked to get down.

-Those guardians,- said the princess as she inspected the huge robots. -They are in near perfect condition, why are they inactive?

-Maybe the malice affected them?

Zelda smiled, nothing made her happier then hearing her silent knight talk, she got back on the horse and they left for hateno, telling stories of Zelda's life and Link's journey, after a while, the princess asks:

-Do you have any memories of your father?

-I...

In a blink of an eye, a few of the knight's memories returned, he was the youngest of seven brothers, he remembered always watching his father and brothers train, he remebered when he defeated his father in a duel for the first time when he was 10 years old, and he remembered seeing his family being atacked by a guardian during the great calamity, as he couldn't do nothing but watch.

-I remember.- The knight said, holding back tears

The princess hugged him. -It's okay, you don't need to hide your emotions from me.

Link started to quietly cry, tears scrolled down his face, but he was calm, knowing that he has someone to talk to.

After a while, they reached Link's house in Hateno Village, and Zelda looked around.

-I think I can get used to living here- Zelda walked up the stairs, with Link behind her

Link grabbed an old photo of the champions, a gift he received from his friend Kass -Zelda...

He turned around, and Zelda was alredy asleep on his bed, Link smiled, after spending the last 100 years holding back Ganon, she deserved to sleep more than anyone else, he smiled before hanging up thee picture on the wall, and leaving to make him and Zelda a meal, has he got down the stairs, he wondered what his princess could be dreamig of


	2. Chapter 2: Just a bad dream

Zelda woke up on a mysterious place, she looked around, huge puddles of malice everywhere, she wasn't in her new home with Link, she got up and there was water up to her feet, and then she realized:

-Am... I in Ruta?

She turned around, and immediately regretted it. In front of her was none other than Mipha, the zora champion, fighting one of the monsters link told Zelda about: Waterblight Ganon

She tried to go help her...

But she couldn't walk, something prevented her legs to move, she could just stand and watch as the zora helplessly tried to kill the monster.

Mipha was seriously injured, bleeding in some spots, upon looking closer, Zelda noticed she was crying, eventually the zora couldn't even stand up, she accepted her death and said her last words:

-Sidon...father...sorry... I can't return

Zelda close her eyes, she couldn't witness one of her friend's end, and she screamed:

-MIPHA NO!

She opened her eyes again, but she was on a different place. She quickly recognized it as the divine beast Vah Medoh, and she saw Revali fighting another of the monsters Link told her about: Airblight ganon, Revali was flying and shooting waves of arrows at the creature, but to no avail.

-Give me all you've got you...thing!- Revali confidently shouted, unaware that this was his end

Zelda watched as the rito got shot on the wing and fell down

Revali realized the situation: he got shot down, unable to fly; he was almost out of arrows and the S.O.S signal failed, he sighed, and cried a single tear

-Looks like I can't even support correctly, I don't deserve to be remembered...- he said as he was about to be shot by the monster

At this point Zelda was crying and covered her eyes, she cried before opening her eyes, and she appeared in Vah Rudania, where Daruk was fighting Fireblight Ganon

Zelda knew she could just watch. Watch as the creature hit Daruk's shield over and over again, the goron was getting tired from using his power so much, and the protective barrier slowly started to fade away.

Daruk held back tears , trying to stay strong and positive, he smiled and said to himself

-Little guy...tiny princess. I know you two will sooner or later show that thing who's boss- He said, as the shield dissapeared

Zelda was on her knees, sobbing, she just wanted that terrible dream to end.

But it didn't end, as she opened her eyes, she was in Vah Naboris, and she saw Urbosa, one of her closest friends, fighting Thunderblight Ganon, the gerudo chief was hitting the monster, until she saw electric sparks coming out of her Scimitar and Shield.

Thunder hit her, and as the monster's sword started sparking, she dropped her weapons.

Thunderblight Ganon got closer, Urbosa couldn't move due to the shock, and said her last words:

-Good luck, little bird.

Zelda couldn't take it anymore, she cried, she saw her friends die and could do nothing.

-No!- She woke up, screaming and crying.

Link quick ran up the stairs to comfort Zelda, he hugged her.

-Eveything is fine, it was just a dream, I'm here.

Zelda hugged Link.

-I saw them, I saw the champions die and I couldn't do nothing.- She said, still crying.

-Calm down, it wasn't your fault, their spirits are in

peace now.

-Thank you Link.

-Now c'mon, lunch's ready.

Link held Zelda's hand, and both went downstairs to eat, and Zelda remembered why she loved Link.


	3. Chapter 3: on the way

Link and Zelda went downstairs, Zelda still panting after that terrible nightmare, she sat down and Link got the meal he prepared for them, and only then Zelda realized how hungry she was after not eating for 100 years, however for some reason, she had no apetite, she basically forced herself to eat it all.

-So...what are we going to do doing next?- Zelda asked, eating her food.

-We should probably head to kakariko village and talk to Impa, I know she would be happy to see you.

Zelda smiled at the idea, another person she missed was Impa, and she'd knew Impa could tell her about what happened in the last 100 years, the princess finished her food and waited for Link, once he was done, both went outside and got up on Link's horse and left, heading to kakariko village, during the way, Zelda decided to start a conversation.

-Once we talk to Impa, we should head to the castle to collect my belongings.

-I think it's better if I go, you've been trapped there for so long, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to return this early.- Link responded.

-I insist that I go, there are private belongings that you should not see.-

Link sighed -Alright, we both will go to the castle tomorrow.

Zelda nodded and Link stopped the horse and grabbed the master sword.

-Wait here, I remember that it's filled with Moblins and Lizalfos up ahead.

Zelda nodded and Link went up ahead, he grabbed the sheikah slate and put it to search for lizalfos, nothing. He selected to search for moblins, also nothing. He went ahead, and where he remembers a huge camp with all sorts of monsters, he saw a single sleeping red bokoblin, the knight sneakstriked the creature and returned to Zelda.

-Well that certainly was quick- The princess said happily

-There was nothing, I remember being filled with monsters and now there's nothing- Link said, getting back on the horse

-Well- Zelda answered- Monster attacks were increasing as the calamity got closer, and they were extremely common during your journey, and now that ganon's gone, they will probably stop completely by year's end

Link smiled

They kept going, and Zelda decided to ask

-Link, could you please make the horse go faster?

-Hold on then.

Zelda hugged Link's back as the horse started galloping, Zelda looked at the map, they were almost at kakariko village, Link slowed the horse down and they got to the entrance, both got down and Link gave the horse an apple before they entered

There, once they arrived, almost everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked suprised, there she was, princess Zelda herself. They all bowed and guided the duo to Impa's house. Inside, Zelda smiled as her old friend Impa was there, waiting for her

-I've been expecting you, princess

Impa looked as happy as ever as Zelda hugged her. Link happily watched as Zelda and Impa were talking, and he helped introducing Paya to the princess, and both quickly became friends, as it was getting late, Zelda and link decided it was best for them to leave for now, and before they left, Impa said:

-I think you two should head to the other villages, after all,the people of Hyrule need to know that their princess has returned.

Zelda nodded and both left Kakariko village, and nothing happened on their way back home

When they got home, they had a problem: Link only had one bed at home.

-I'll sleep downstairs, you can take the bed.-Link said

-Actually,-Zelda blushed- If you're okay with it I don't mind sharing a bed with you.

Link blushed and smiled a bit. -Fine

Both got under the covers, and before falling asleep, link wrapped his arm around Zelda, and both slept


	4. Chapter 4: To the castle

Zelda woke up, she was in Hyrule Castle, before the great calamity, once again, she couldn't move. She recognized the room she was in as the castle library, she saw her father walk in the room and speak to one of the guards.

-Has Zelda returned yet?- King Rhoam asked.

-Not yet your highness, she will probably return by night for sure.

Suddenly everything started shaking, books falling out the shelves, small pieces of bricks falling, both the King and the guard knew what it meant: the calamity has arrived.

Malice started to enter the room, monsters of all kinds started emerging, King Rhoam managed to left the library, he went outside and there he was: calamity ganon.

Suddenly, a huge wave of guardians appeared and attacked the people on the town below, one of them appeared in front of the King and took aim.

-FATHER!- Zelda cried, and she woke up, the nightmare was short, but still horrifying.

Once again, Link comforted her.

-I had the same nightmare, this time I saw my father die.

-It's okay, we can't let what happened in the past to change our future.

Link hugged the princess and both went downstairs to have breakfast, they had a slice of fruitcake each and got ready to go to Hyrule castle, both got up on Link's horse and left to Hyrule castle.

The guardians were still deactivated, but Zelda payed no mind to them, she had other things to worry about, Link was mostly quiet as always, but Zelda kept starting short conversations with him, one of the many things she admired in him was his voice, his voice wasn't deep nor high, and without much of an accent, it was simple yet charming.

They left the horse at the entrance of the castle town ruins, and looked at the castle, both entered it without a word and went to Zelda's room, Link used the sensor in the sheikah slate to see if there were any monsters nearby, nothing, not a single monster in the castle.

They reached Zelda's room, and while they started getting her things, Zelda noticed something odd, her diary was open, every single time she wrote something in it she always remembered to close it, but it was open on the last page, it didn't took long for Zelda to realize what had happen.

-Link.

-Yes Zelda?

-Did you read my diary?-Zelda looked furious.

Link desperately tried to change the subject.

-Hey look it's your formal dress!

Zelda, in a moment of fury, slapped him across the face, before realizing what she had done.

-Oh my goodness Link I'm so sorry!

-It's okay, I deserved it- Link chuckled.

Zelda grabbed her exploration outfit, still a bit angry.

-Now if you mind, can you wait outside the room?

Link nodded and left the room.

Zelda came back with her signature exploration outfit on, she got some dust off the black leggings.

-It's refreshing to wear something different after all these years.

They got some toher of Zelda's clothes and belongings, including sleeping clothes and her diary, they grabbed some other things on the way out and put them in a bag at the horse's saddle.

-Let's head for Zora's domain next, Impa's right on letting people know you're back.

Zelda felt a lump on her throat, out of all places to go, Zora's domain was the one she wanted to go, and the one she felt the need to go the most.

-Alright, lets go there.

Link's horse started galloping to Zora's domain, Zelda still nervous.


	5. Final Chapter: Confessions

Link and Zelda we're making their way to Zora's domain, but suddenly it started raining, both got shelter in a cave nearby.

"I guess we're sleeping here today" Zelda said, alredy getting a bit sleepy, she quickly fell asleep

Zelda has another dream. This time it was the underground room where Link had fought Calamity Ganon three days earlier, however, there was something different.

Link was on his knees with serious injuries, getting attacked with hit after hit by the monster. Link couldn't get up and Zelda wasn't capable of moving, and she cried as Calamity Ganon got near Link, and she heard him say:

"Zelda, I'm sorry I couldn't protect Hyrule. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...".

"LINK, NO" Zelda screamed as she saw Calamity Ganon about to shoot Link.

She woke up crying again, Link went to help her

"L-Link, I had another nightmare, this time I saw you die and…" she cried and Link hugged her.

"It's okay Zelda" Link said hugging her.

"Link, I love you".

Zelda covered her mouth, realizing what she said.

"LINK IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEANT THAT I-"

She was silenced by his lips meeting hers.

Link looked at Zelda "I love you too."

Both slept peacefully that day, and forever since.

(A.N Sorry for the rushed ending, I had some ideas for new fics and decided I had to finish this one first, I hope you enjoyed my first fic)


End file.
